


Saturday smut - Dream

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dream Sex, M/M, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar





	Saturday smut - Dream

 

He first sensed kisses on his left knee, soft like butterfly wings on a hot summer’s day, slowly making their way up his thigh, becoming more eager the higher they came. Passionate kisses and playful nibbles along the insides of his legs. He moaned, lust rising, making him burn.

There were hands trailing every inch of his legs, quick, wanting caresses over his hips, groin and lower stomach. Hot strokes of breath against his naked body. Hands that never seemed to find exactly what they were looking for, what he wanted them to find.

He was moving restlessly in his bed, moaning, begging the owner of the soft lips to kiss him where he needed it most,  he could hear a deep laughter underneath the moving covers as the kisses subsided.

Just starting to calm down, breathing still heavy but heart rate slower,the lips against his bare skin was there again, sucking, biting, tongue licking, making circles around the most burning part of him. He couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted the man under the covers, to embrace him with soft lips and eager tongue, oh it felt so good, if just…

He woke up.

_Oh, fuck_!

The mood of the dream still lingering in the room, he could almost feel the other man’s hands in warm patches over his body. He slipped his hand under the covers to finish what the dream had started.

Slowly stroking, gripping round the shaft, his thumb passing over the tip, he closed his eyes to  continue the dream in his mind as he drew closer to sweet relief.  The name of his most secret dreams’ lover, slipping over his lips as he came in hot, sticky lines over his belly.


End file.
